Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction
by ArevaloIA89
Summary: Aphmau and the others have been trying to open the Irene Dimension portal for almost a year, and the moment they were waiting for has finally come. But will it just complicate things even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

This is my own story and has no ties to what will happen in Minecraft Diaries. I do not own Aphmau Gaming's channel or the series.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

 _This story takes place almost a year later, when the Phoenix Alliance capital is built, and the alliance itself is stronger than ever._

We all stood in a circle around the newly built portal to the Irene Dimension. Vylad had given up his immortality as a Shadow Knight for this, so it had to work. I kneeled down, focusing my energy and power on the portal. Everyone else took a step back, watching intently. The white blocks started to emit a bright orange aura, and it seemed like the portal had sparked to life. Everything had started to glow brighter, and I could tell I wasn't the only one about the cheer, until the portal slowly died out again. It went back to its original state, besides the orange aura still floating around. At least the portal seemed active. I stood, shaking my head and turning to everyone. I could tell everyone was disappointed, but Vylad's expression was unreadable. I walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will get him out." I said gently, but he just pushed my hand away. "I hope you're right about that." He said, turning and heading back to the Phoenix Alliance capital. Katelyn glanced at me, then followed Vylad. Travis trailed them as well. Me and Laurence stood there, staring at the only gateway to getting Garroth back. "We should follow them." He said quietly, and I nodded. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." I said, stepping away from him. He nodded, giving me the space I needed, heading back to the capital. When he was out of earshot, I whispered. "We are going to get you out of there, Garroth. I don't care what it takes, but we will find away." Tears started to well up in my eyes at the memories that came flooding back of my former head guard, and I turned away from the portal. "I promise." I wiped my tears away, ready to return home. I had only taken a few steps forward when the sound of a block breaking behind me stopped me in my tracks. Then the most comforting sound I had ever heard. "Aphmau..." I spun around, seeing Garroth standing there, smiling gently at me. "GARROTH!" I cried out, running into his arms. He didn't hesitate one bit, or question anything I did, he just held me close.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

 _If you liked this chapter and want me to continue, just tell me in a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

The portal was broken. He must have destroyed a block to lock Zane in. But right now, that didn't matter. Tears dripped down my cheek. "I missed you so much." I whispered, keeping him in a tight hug. "I can see that." He chuckled, lifting my chin to meet his gaze. I smiled gently, sniffling. "S-sorry..." I said, almost blushing. But he just lifted a finger, wiping my tears away. "What happened? How did you get out?" I asked. "I'll answer all your questions later, but I want to see everyone first." He said, and I nodded, sniffling again. We were so close together, I thought maybe he might lean in and kiss me. But he just continued to hug me. I didn't mind, either way, it was so comforting, to know this was real, I never wanted to move. I held his hand in mine, taking a step back. "You need to see the capital!" I smiled, and he seemed indefinitely confused. "Capital?" He asked. "When we came out of the Irene Dimension, 15 years had passed, and the Phoenix Alliance had disbanded. We traveled around the region and others to rebuild it and make it stronger. We built this capital so anyone in need has a place of sanctuary." I concluded, but he seemed even more confused. "We?" He asked. "Me, Laurence, Katelyn, Travis, and... well, someone you will recognize." I said, taking another step back. "Don't you want to see everything? We can visit Phoenix Drop later to, it's not that far." I said, and Garroth smiled, obviously overwhelmed by all the news. "Alright, lets go." He smiled, and I quickly bound ahead, pulling him along. We soon reached the massive gate surrounding the capital. Laurence was standing atop it, probably waiting for my return. "Aphmau, who's..." He stopped his sentence when his recognized his old friend. "Garroth?!" He said, disbelief edging his tone.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Hope you liked the next chapter to my story! If you couldn't tell, I am_ _trying_ _to update daily. Leave a review if you want me to continue!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3**

 **·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

Garroth nodded and Laurence quickly climbed down the ladder from the gate, opening the gate for us. He met us at the entrance, looking shocked. "How did you...? When did you...?" He stuttered and Garroth laughed. "Good to see you to!" We all chuckled. "You need to check this place out. Aphmau was amazing in constructing it so fast and it looks beautiful." We ended up following Laurence through the gate. "Well I had the help of all of you." I smiled, and Laurence shrugged. "You did the most though." I shook my head as we continued deeper into the heart of the capital. Garroth had a look of amazement as he gazed around the buildings. "It's... amazing..." He said, glancing at me and Laurence. We both nodded, and I realized I had no idea where we were even walking. But I soon caught sight of Katelyn talking to Travis, who was leaning on a merchants booth. Travis was the first to notice us, seeming to mumble something to Katelyn. She glanced at us and shock quickly replaced her curiosity. She quickly came over to us, Travis seeming mildly confused by her sudden retreat. "Garroth?" Katelyn asked, looking from me to the guard to Laurence. "Its good to see you again." He smiled, and Katelyn laughed. "Look who's talking! It's been a year for us and a minute for you!" We all laughed and Garroth shrugged. "I guess you're right." He smiled. Travis tapped my shoulder, pulling me off to the side. "Is this the guy you've been talking about?" He asked. "Oh, right! You never met Garroth!" I sighed. "Yes, that is him." Travis nodded, glancing at Garroth again. "Wow, he really does look like Levin." He observed. "How many times have I told you that?" I laughed. "Do you want me to find Vylad? I'm sure he will want to see his older brother." He offered, but I shook my head. "That's alright. I think I know where he is."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Another chapter for you all who are enjoying the story! The next one will be out tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

We returned to the group and joined in on the conversation. But it didn't last long. "Garroth, there is still one more person you need to meet." I said, and the guard nodded. "We can catch up more later." He said, and everyone else nodded or glanced at me. Garroth and I quickly started off, me practically dragging him along. "What's the rush?" He laughed, and I started to slow down. "Sorry, it's just... you NEED to see this person." I said excitedly. 'I'm not sure how you will react though...' I thought, but I couldn't say it to him. The rest of the walk was in an eerie silence, until I could hear the distant sound of rushing water. "We're almost there." I said, but Garroth seemed confused, once again. "Um... where is 'there' exactly?" He asked. "The river bordering the edge of the capital. That's where... HE, usually stays." I said, and Garroth asked no more questions. He clearly knew every vague thing I had said would make sense soon. The sound of water grew louder, and not to far off, I could see the transparent blue water. When we neared the banks, I stopped Garroth, leaving him by a large oak. I continued down until I could see Vylad staring off into space. "Hey..." I said quietly, watching him jump a little as he snapped back to reality. "What are you doing here?" He said quietly. "I know you're upset about earlier, but I have something to show you." I said gently, but he shook his head. "I don't know if I want to..." He started, but I motioned for Garroth to come forward. Vylad turned around slowly, his curiosity getting the best of him. Shock filled both their faces as they stared at one another, both seemingly unable to comprehend what they were seeing. "It's you... it's really you..." Garroth said, almost in a whisper. "How...? The portal didn't open..." Vylad seemed even more awe struck then his brother. Garroth's face started to light up a bit. "It's good to see you again, little brother."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _I say the same thing every time, but here is a new chapter for everyone! The end might be nearing... (Well, sort of XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

A little smile tugging at Garroth's lips. I watched as the two brothers embraced, and I allowed myself a quick smile. I was happy to see them together, and it almost reminded me of Levin and Malachi. I was able to make out the sound of foot steps coming from behind me. I spun around, and sure enough, Laurence emerged from the trees. "Aphmau, I was looking for you! You left before I could get a chance to remind you." He said. "Remind me of what?" I asked. I couldn't recall anything important happening today. "Levin, Cadenza, and Lord John are arriving soon for the meeting." I had completely forgotten. The Lords of Brightport, Phoenix Drop, and Meteli were coming to discuss the matters of rebuilding after Zenix had practically destroyed all these villages. We had arranged this meeting in hope to find away to transport supplies to one another and cut off some of the time we spend hunting for materials. "Oh, right!" I sighed. I hated to interrupt Garroth and Vylad's reunion, but this was important. "Garroth? Vylad? We need to return to the capital. We have some matters to discuss with the other Lords." Both nodded, and we were quickly on our way back home. But upon our arrival, I could already see a caravan waiting at the gate, led by Cadenza. Katelyn was just opening the gate. "Aphmau!" She waved in greeting. I returned her enthusiasm, as we had not seen each other in quite some time, due to distance. "How are you?" "We are fine. Zenix didn't do much damage to the capital. It didn't seem to be his target." I shook my head, still stuck in wondering why the Shadow Knight had left us with barely a scratch. "Anyway, there is someone you might be surprised to see." I smiled, glancing at Garroth, who took that as a signal to step forward. "Garroth?!" Cadenza seemed less shocked and more happy, like she didn't care how he got here. They embraced and Cadenza couldn't stop herself from rambling on about what had happened. I laughed as Garroth threw me a surprised glance, as if he wasn't expecting the sudden outburst of information. I had hardly noticed the second caravan arriving until Travis tapped my shoulder. Levin, Malachi, and Dante were the first faces to greet me. But in the blink of an eye, all of them had stopped and stared at the old head guard. "Garroth?" Dante was the first to speak up. "Surprised to see me?" He laughed, shaking his old friends hand. "Of course! I was expecting a meeting, not a reunion!" Dante chuckled. But Garroth's attention was slowly drawn to Levin and Malachi. He cleary recognized them. Dante stepped aside before Garroth said a word. "So I heard you were Lord now?" He smiled gently, and Levin nodded, slowly, almost shyly. Malachi smiled and shook Garroth's hand. "It's been a long time." My son smiled, and Garroth seemed almost surprised. "You remember me?" He asked. "Of course! Don't forget I was a ghost for almost 900 years." Malachi laughed, and Garroth nodded. "You remember me?" He asked Levin. But the young Lord didn't answer. He just shrugged and turned to me, obviously trying to tell me he just wanted to start the meeting.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _How will everyone react to seeing Garroth for the first time in 16 years? Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 6**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

When Lord John had arrived with his caravan from Brightport, we all moved in towards the center of the capital to the location where the meeting was held. A long, wooden table took up most of the room, and we all sat, filling in the chairs. Only me, Laurence, and Katelyn sat to represent the capital. Aaron was out doing, well, something. Vylad had offered to take Garroth around. When everyone was settled, we began to discuss our plans for rebuilding.

The meeting was only an hour, and I know I was the one who needed to pay the most attention since this was my alliance, but I occasionally caught myself drifting off. A few times, Laurence tapped my shoulder to bring me back to reality. But my mind wouldn't stop wandering to the fact that Garroth was back. Finally, after discussing a recovery plan, I said, "This meeting is adjourned." Everyone filed out the door and returned to their caravans, clearly ready to start rebuilding. I was already on my way to look for Vylad and Garroth before I felt a hand brush my arm. I spun around, jumping as Laurence stood just behind me. "What was that about?" He asked. I tilted my head a little, confused. "What?" His only response at first was a little sigh. "You looked a million miles away for more than half the meeting. Where you even listening?" I was a little taken aback by the fact that he thought I would completely neglect my duties as a Lord, but I just shrugged. "Of course I was. I was just thinking about something." I tried to be vague in my answer, but he knew me to well. "Garroth?" He muttered. I couldn't help by try and lighten the mood. "What, jealous now that the competition is back?" I smirked, and he shook his head, laughing. "No! Well... maybe a little." He smiled. "Anyway, you should go find them. I'm going to make sure everyone makes it out of the capital." I laughed, remembering the time when Levin had practically gotten lost in the massive capital, until Katelyn guided him out to his group. As me and Laurence parted, I was able to find everyone quickly; Travis was talking to Katelyn, probably making a bad attempt to flirt with her. That was confirmed when she punched him, hard in the shoulder. Aaron was in the Plaza, leaned against one of the merchant booths, Celeste and Thorgina bounding around his feet. I spotted Garroth alone near an empty house, with no sign of Vylad. I came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. I could see him jump and he spun around quickly to see who it was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled, but all he did was shake his head. "Heh, well, I more than scared you when I came out of that portal, so I deserve it." He chuckled. I smiled, then remembered he was alone. "Where's Vylad?" Garroth shrugged, sighing. "I don't know. He said he had something to do, so I've been exploring. This place is huge!" The hint of awe in his voice made me smile. "We all built it from scratch. It was so worth it in the end, though." He nodded, his gaze drifting around us, then resting on me. I could feel a flush heating the back of my neck, but I tried to shake it off. "So, what do you plan to do now that you're back?" I asked quietly. "I'm not sure. This house is empty right?" The minute I nodded, he continued. "If you'd allow me, I'd like to settle down into my own place and maybe take up a position as a guard here." I stared for a moment, and he must have took it incorrectly. "If you'll have me, of course." He said, clearly trying to hide the edge of concern in his voice. I nodded quickly, smiling. "Of course! I never really expected less of you. You were always there to protect me then, why would it be any different now?" I found myself blinking rapidly to fight away tears, as memories came flooding back to me. Memories of times he protected me, of times we fought side by side. How I had spent a year missing him, while it had only been a minute for him. It took me a moment to snap back to reality, to realize my cheeks were wet with tears. Garroth took a step forward, and pulled me into a hug. I pressed myself against him, pushing away the memories, reminding myself that he was back, he was here, with me. He gently lifted my chin, forcing me to face him. His soft, comforting light blue eyes made me smile, and I couldn't fight back a light blush from coloring my cheeks. He gently pressed his lips to my forehead, darkening the blush. But I didn't pull away, not yet. I couldn't bring myself to it. We just stayed like that for a moment, frozen in time. And I never wanted it to end.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

 _It's good to be back! Sorry I disappeared for so long, I've been so busy, I haven't had much of a chance to write. So, here is another chapter of Return. And, to make up for the lost time, two more short stories will be coming out soon as well. When Garroth and Aphmau's relationship intensifies, will they become more then friends, or will it fall apart? Find out in the next Return!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 7**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

We were forced to break apart when footsteps turned the corner of the building concealing us. We managed to untangle ourselves before Katelyn could see us. We weren't far enough apart to keep the suspicion out of her gaze, though. "Uh, did I come at the wrong time?" She asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "No, what is it?" I asked. She glanced at something I couldn't see. "Celeste started barking and she looks like she's panicked about something." I looked in the direction of the last place I saw my husky, next to Aaron. "Ok, thanks." I said. "No prob...lem..." She said, before something behind me caught her eye. I turned around and stared in shook. Large wings spread across the sky, and bright gold scales reflected the sun's light into my eyes. The next thing I knew, a massive wyvern stood before us, looking down specifically at Garroth. "Raven..." Garroth muttered under his breath. "I could sense Garroth's presence. My bond with him told me he was here." Raven said. "How did he get out of the other dimension?" "We opened a portal." I said. The wyvern looked at Garroth. "I can't stay long. I only came to see if my feeling was true." He said. I smiled, glancing at an awe-struck Garroth. "Do you think you could shed a scale? Like you did for Lilith?" Raven nodded to me and a scale dropped to the ground from his side. Garroth stared in confusion, weather about the scale or the name he did not recognize, I didn't know. I urged him forward, toward the scale, and he picked it up carefully, examining it. "Thank you, Raven." He smiled. The wyvern nodded and let out a roar. "I must leave now. I may come back someday, maybe to check on the small human. Until then, farewell." He said, already taking flight. He dissolved into the sky as quickly as he had appeared from it. Garroth was still in a state of shock, holding up the scale, reflecting the sun off it. "I'm glad I got to see him." He mumbled to no one is particular. Then he turned to me. "Is there something you didn't tell me?" He asked. I didn't know how to respond, and my silence seemed to concern him. "Who is Lilith?" He asked. I lowered my head, remembering her middle name, a tribute to the guard I thought I lost. "Lilith is my daughter." I answered finally. He stared at me in shock and a hint of dismay. "Your... daughter?" He asked, clearly hesitant about the word. I didn't know his concern at first, but the realization hit me soon after. "No, no, no! Not biological daughter. Adoptive." I said quickly. This eased him in the slightest, but he still had a look of confusion. "Which kid is this, number three?" He chuckled. I smiled, happy he could make a joke at least. "Yeah, but if you count the short time I had Yip, it's four." I said, unable to calm my childish grin. "Her full name is Lilith Garnet." I said. The name froze him in his tracks. "Garnet? Was that intentional?" He asked. I found myself nodding, even though I hadn't really wanted to answer. Instead of the surprised reaction I had expected, he just smiled gently, his blue eyes glowing. "You really missed me, huh?" He teased, and I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Not really." I laughed, and he gave me a mock hurt look. "Wow, blunt." We both laughed, and when I finally regained my composure, I smiled. "Would you... like to meet her?" I asked in between breaths. He smiled and nodded. "Of course!" He said. I lead him to my house, atop a hill near the end of the capital. I had placed my house intentionally up high, similar to my old home in Phoenix Drop. Garroth clearly caught on. "No matter how hard you try to hide it, I can still tell you miss home." He said gently. I shrugged, looking at the elevated house. We climbed a short flight of stairs up to my home, and I pushed the door open. Isabell greeted us, followed by the gentle coo of Lilith in her crib. "Isabell, this is Garroth. I know you've heard of him." I said. "How could I not have?" She turned to him. "You've been the topic of conversation for a long time." He smiled, dipping his head. "Nice to meet you, Isabell." He said. His attention was drawn away by another soft coo. "And this is Lilith, I presume?" He said, his soft gaze on the child. She reached up for him, and he dipped his hand in. She clamped her finger around his, letting out a cute giggle. Garroth returned the laugh, and reached his other hand in to pick her up. She reached for him and let out a happy squeal as she was lifted into the air. I watched happily, a grin playing across my face. Lilith rested her head against his chest, cooing quietly. Garroth smiled glancing at me. "Lilith Garnet." He repeated under his breath, loud enough for me to here. I stepped up to his side, and the moment she saw me, Lilith reached out for me, letting out another happy squeal. I let her squeeze my hand, and she smiled. I looked up at Garroth, but I almost jumped back as I realized how close we were. My nose almost touched his, and we were both blushing. I barely noticed that Isabell had already let the room. We slowly started to lean into each other, and I didn't know if we had intended to kiss, but before we could do anything, Lilith let out another squeal. The door swung open, and we jumped back from each other just in time to see Celeste bolt into the open door, followed by Laurence.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _A longer chapter for the one I missed yesterday. I hope you guys liked it! The first short story will be coming out soon as well. Did Aphmau and Garroth break apart before Laurence could see them? Find out in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 8**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

We managed to break away from each other just before we drew any suspicion. "Aphmau! I figured you'd be here." Laurence said, the smile on his face showing he had seen nothing. Celeste bounced playfully around my feet, her gentle barks making Lilith laugh. "I need to speak with you." He said. I glanced at Garroth, who gestured for me to follow Laurence. We exited the house and climbed down the flight of stairs. We stopped beneath a large tree, its leaves dropping to the ground in the breeze. "So, what's the plan?" I said when we finally stopped. My look of confusion made him sigh. "What do you plan to do now that Garroth is back?" I knew instantly what he meant. Before we had all disappeared for 15 years, Garroth was my head guard. But when the capital was finished, I had named Laurence the head guard. He was wondering if I planned to give Garroth his position back. "Laurence is this about you being head guard?" I asked, just to confirm my suspicions. He shrugged and nodded. "That's one thing I suppose." I sighed shaking my head. "Garroth may have been head guard in Phoenix Drop, but we aren't there anymore. This was a fresh start for all of us. I do not plan on giving Garroth your position. You rightfully earned it and who would I be to take that from you?" I concluded, and Laurence laughed. "What?" I tilted my head in the slightest. "You never change do you?" He chuckled. I knew what he meant. When Garroth had started to slack on his job after he thought he saw me and Laurence kiss in the forest, I still never gave the position to anyone else. I shrugged. "Everyone agreed with my reasoning as lord before, so I don't want to change that." I said. He nodded, sighing. "I'm glad you aren't going to let this change you." That wasn't entirely true. When me and Garroth almost kissed, my duties as lord flew out the window. I know I shouldn't have let it take over, but after being without him for so long... it was hard. Laurence caught on to my being lost in thought. "Aphmau?" He said, stepping in front of me. I shook my head, straightening my slouched form. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm just tired from everything that's going on. It feels like its been a week instead of a day." I said. That wasn't a lie. I looked up at the sky, noticing the setting sun for the first time. The dimming yellow made everything glow. "Well, you should get some rest. Hopefully nothing comes up tomorrow so we can start getting Garroth settled in properly. Speaking of which, where is he sleeping tonight?" I hadn't thought that far. I tried to come up with something on the spot. "He could sleep at my place. I'm sure me and Isabell could set up something for him temporarily." He nodded. "Ok, well that's really I wanted to ask." He said. "Yeah, I should go check on Garroth and Lilith. I also need to find out where Isabell went off to." I laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said. We parted ways and I quickly returned home. I hadn't expected the scene before me. Garroth was sitting on the couch, Lilith propped up next to him, and Celeste chasing her tail in front of them. Lilith clapped and laughed at the husky's silly display, and it made me smile as well. Garroth looked up at me, a bright smile on his face. "She really likes Celeste." He chuckled. "She seems to really like you as well!" I said, the smile on my face brightening. He nodded, looking down at the child again. "Anyway, Laurence and I were talking and we decided that you should spend the night here until we get you settled in a permanent place. If you're ok with that?" He nodded, smiling. "Sure." He looked out the window. "Speaking of which, we should all get to bed." He said. We stood and I picked up Lilith to place her in her crib. When we got her settled in and we found Isabell, we set up Garroth's bed and settled in ourselves. "Night Garroth!" I called to the other room. "Night." His faint voice replied.

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _That was chapter 8 of Return! I know I posted a short story earlier, but I just thought for people who didn't read that, they would want a new chapter. What will tomorrow bring for Aphmau, Garroth, and the others? Find out in chapter 9!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 9**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

The thoughts pounding against my head left me with a sleepless night. I managed doze off for 2 hours at most. At one point I actually stood and peeked my head into the other room to check on Garroth. He was still asleep, his back turned to me, and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly returned to bed, careful not to wake Lilith as I passed her. The sun's dim glow soon crept through the window, giving everything an ominous red aura. I stood and, to my surprise, Lilith started babbling nonsense, reaching up for me. I held her gently against me as I slipped through the doorway to where Garroth was resting. He was still in a light sleep, the sun's light giving his blonde hair a reddish tint. Celeste was resting on her bed beside him, her ear twitching as she heard my foot steps. She lifted her head and stood, limping sleepily to my side. I opened the front door as quietly as possible, and shutting it silently behind me. Lilith squealed in excitement when Aaron came into view. He quickly turned his head at the sound, clearly startled. "Morning." I said, struggling to keep Lilith in my grasp. She pulled hard towards Aaron, and he took her before she fell from my grip. "Is Garroth awake?" He asked, and my only reply was to shake my head. Before a silence could overcome us, Katelyn came up from behind another house, followed by Travis. She didn't look happy and her face was red, and Travis looked like he was in pain. I already had a sneaking suspicion of what happened. "Um, are you two ok?" I asked, nearly falling as Celeste shot past me to Katelyn. "No! _Travis_ -" She said the name with vemon in her voice, "-managed to catch me off guard and _kiss_ me!" I watched as the smallest hint of a smirk appeared on Travis's lips. I rolled my eyes. "And you punched him, I assume?" " _Of course_! You would have to!" She wasn't wrong there. I probably would have, if not, anything worse. But for a reason I couldn't explain, I gave a quiet laugh. "What, you think this is _funny_? You're on _his_ side?" "I don't agree with it, but it's kinda funny." I laughed more and Travis joined in. "You, be quiet." Katelyn snapped at him. "Meep! Aphmau, help!" He said, running behind me. "Oh, no! Not after last time on the boat!" I said between laughter, stepping out of his way. Katelyn gave him an evil smile and rushed toward him, but he managed to avoid a blow and take off, Katelyn hot on his heels. I continued laughing for a minute, and I could see the slightest smile on Aaron's face. When I finally regained my composure, I took a deep breath to return air to my sore lungs. "When is he going to learn?" I sighed, turning to Aaron. "I don't think he will." He said bluntly. "Agreed." Lilith was staring at me, wide-eyed, her smile bright as she reached a hand for something behind me. I spun around to see Garroth headed our way, and it brought a smile to my face as well. "Wow, Zane really tired you out, huh?" I laughed, and he shook his head, smiling. "I guess." He through a polite nod in Aaron's direction, which he returned. "I feel like I haven't slept in a year." He winked at me. "Oh my Irene, that's _way_ to soon!" I snapped playfully, unable to hide my childish grin. He laughed, shrugging. "Heh, it was worth it." He chuckled. "Anyway, I feel I should start looking for a place of my own. I can't sleep on your couch forever." I nodded. "I'll come with you. I need to check on everyone anyway." I said. I turned to Aaron, about to ask him if he would be ok with Lilith, but before I could say anything, he said, "I'll be fine. Go ahead." I nodded in thanks, and me and Garroth started off to find him a permanent house. There were a few around my little hill that were vacant, and of course he wanted to start there. as we walked around, I made a few stops to check on some people like Laurence, Isabell, Chad, and Vylad. As we walked, we came upon one house that wasn't massive but not to cramped either. It also happened to be one of the closet to my house. "This one is nice." He said. "If you want. It's not my decision." I said. He nodded, his gaze drifting around the room we were in. "Alright. I think this is the one." His words triggered something in me; a realization I hadn't thought about earlier. Garroth was here, picking a home. A permanent home. He was here to stay, and I hopefully wouldn't have to deal with the lament of losing him again. The thought made me smile. "Well, you could start settling in? I'm going to see how Aaron is doing with Lilith and if Katelyn hasn't killed Travis by now." I laughed. He cocked his head slightly, and I remembered he wasn't present for the display. "I'll tell you later. You can start settling in." I opened the door before he could respond, but my name froze me before I could shut it. "Aphmau, I..." he said gently. I turned to him, standing in the doorway. "Yes?" He didn't say anything, just shook his head. "Nevermind. Just go." I hesitated, curious to know what he wanted to say, but I didn't push him. I shut the door behind me, not before glancing through the crack left open. Finally, I parted with the door and slowly scanned the area, looking for any sign of Katelyn or Travis. I was only about 5 minutes into my walk before I spotted Katelyn alone near one of the merchant booths in the plaza. "Please don't tell me you killed Travis." I joked, and she laughed. "I would have if he hadn't begged me to leave him be. I gave him a good graze of course, just to scare him." I joined in her laughter, imaging a threatening Katelyn towering over Travis who was down on his knees. The image made me laugh harder. "Well, that's good. I can't afford to lose any guards." "Not even one who would rather fawn over women than work?" She teased. "He's not all that bad. He is a powerful fighter, and clearly has determination, since he hasn't given up on you." I laughed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped jokingly. "Nothing! But you clearly aren't interested." I said between trying to catch my breath. She shrugged. "Eh, true." I smiled, shaking my head. "Where is he anyway?" "I think he went to the river." She said. "But then again, I don't really care. I think I need a _long_ break from him." I nodded. "Ok, I'm going to make sure you're telling the truth about not hurting him." I laughed. We said our goodbyes and parted ways, and I headed to the river down by the edge of the Capital. I did see Travis there, but something ominous came from where he was standing. I quickly ran down to his side, but the image before me buried my happy mood and replaced it with horror.

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _Thanks for reading chapter 9 of Return! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. And, we_ _ **might**_ _be coming to the_ _ **end of the story**_ _soon! It will probably end on ch. 12! Of course, I will be starting another story before that happens so you all have something to read. What does Aphmau see when she reaches Travis's side? Find out in the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 10**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Travis stood his ground in his demonic form in front of a massive Shadow Knight. The helm over the knight's head didn't stop me from seeing straight through to the man behind the mask. Zenix. He emitted a powerful, ominous aura; the darkness in it making me shiver. I quickly transformed into my Divine state; wings spreading from my shoulder blades, and a glowing white sword materialized into my hand. "Oh, look who it is." Zenix let out a deep laugh, emphasized by his altered voice. "We meet again, _Irene_." The words froze me, my heart skipping a beat. It looked like Zenix, and the voice was similar, but the way he said the Divine Warrior's name told me otherwise. He thought I was Irene. This wasn't Zenix. It was the Shadow Lord. Someone, Zenix had summoned the Shadow Lord and gave his physical form up so the Lord of Darkness could live. We were no where near prepared for this. There was no way Travis and I would be able to take him on ourselves. My wings pound against the wind, raising me to be level with Zenix. The brush behind us rustled, and Garroth came forward him his Jury of Nine form, followed by Laurence in his Shadow Knight form. Both took a moment stare in awe at the massive Shadow Knight, before noticing me and Travis. "Ah, Zenix's old mentor. I was hoping to meet the one who trained my loyalist guard." Zenix's twisted voice made Garroth shudder. Another two powerful presences emerged at our sides, Lucinda and Vylad. "Perfect! Now both traitors are here." The Shadow Lord laughed, his cold, empty gaze shifting from Laurence to Vylad. I had to look away from the deathly stare. "What are you doing here?" I called above everything. "Simple. I want to take back what I lost long ago. _This entire dimension._ Thanks to you and those others who call themselves _gods amongst men_." He said, ice edging his tone. Everyone found a moment to glance at me. I knew I had Irene's power, but the Shadow Lord actually thought I was her, after 900 or more years. By the look in his eyes, I knew this battle was going to be tough. But I wasn't expecting a battle yet, until Zenix lunged at me, blade aimed for my throat.

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _Hope you enjoyed this Chapter of Return! The end is nearing! This chapter is a little shorter since I posted Strong Enough earlier. Who will win this battle, and will it come with a cost?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 11**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

I let out a yelp, knowing I would not be able to dodge the attack. **((YOU DON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY, GOD XD))** Zenix charged with an inhuman speed, probably due to his strength combined with the Shadow Lord's. Just as I closed my eyes to brace for the impact, the sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Garroth, in his Jury form, was poised above me, his blade blocking Zenix's. The Shadow Lord took a step back, then charged again, this time stopped by Laurance. He let out an enraged growl and swung his blade seemingly blindly, scratching the surface of Garroth's shoulder. I watched blood pool up from the wound, but my attempt to help him was cut short when Zenix's sword headed for my heart. I quickly dodged his attack, thrusting my sword toward him as I moved. It made a deep cut in his chest, but it didn't seem to affect him at all really. Laurance charged in and aimed to plung his blade into the Shadow Lord's side. Zenix spun on him, a crazed look taking over his glare. He slammed the hilt of his blade into Laurance's chest, leaving an open wound above his heart, knocking him into a boulder at the river's edge. Blood formed in a pool around him. "Laurance!" I cried out, and used my anger on slicing swiftly with my sword. The blow left a deep gash just above his heart, and I watched Zenix start to shake. Lucinda struck him with what seemed a weapon she must have conjured up with witchcraft, making him sway. With one last blow from Vylad, Zenix fell to his knees, then caved in onto his side. I could see the pain in Garroth's eyes, seeing his apprentice he had trained and befriended, lying crippled on the ground. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his head. But I had a bigger concern. I raced away from the scene to Laurance's side, who hadn't moved since he hit the rock. "Laurance?" I asked quietly, blinking rapidly to fight back tears. His eyes fluttered open, but they seemed dull, as if they were slowly losing their light. Looking into his pale blue gaze, full of pain, sorrow, and regret, I felt a stream of tears trickle down my cheek onto the grass beside us. "Laurance, don't leave me..." I said, my voice cracking in my fear and grief. He didn't respond, only stared blankly at me. I pulled him up to me, hugging him gently. Blood, _his_ blood, colored parts of my hands and clothes crimson red, but I didn't care. I heard him try to speak, coming out only as a weak, raspy whisper. "A-Aphmau, I-I lo-love you..." He muttered out, before closing his eyes. I couldn't feel his breath on me anymore. I couldn't find a heartbeat or pulse. Laurance, my head guard, my close friend, was gone. He joined Irene. I let out a choked sob, sitting by his side, unwilling to move. Garroth placed a gentle, loving hand on my shoulder, making me shudder. I couldn't stop crying. Soon, everyone was there, and I was trying to bring myself to stop sobbing like a little kid. When I finally managed, I dipped my hands in the river to clear them of _his_ blood. Garroth joined me at the river's bank. "Lord Aphmau, are you alright?" He says, his gaze traveling over my body to check for any injuries. "Physically or emotionally?" I retorted. I realized I was letting my grief get the better of me. Worse yet, I was taking it out on Garroth. Though, he seemed to have caught on quicker than I. "I'm sorry..." He said. His words were so bittersweet, so careful yet so hard to hear. I started to tremble, and I pulled myself into him. He didn't pull back or hesitate, just held me closer to him. "I'm so sorry..." He repeated. "It's not your fault." I finally whispered. I pulled my head back just enough to stare into his blue eyes. He had a look of sorrow and despair. I had almost forgotten they were best friends. Forgotten they were like brothers. Forgotten he was feeling the same way I did. I had been that selfish. I looked down, unable to look into the blue depths of his gaze. But he lifted my chin, watching my face very carefully, before pressing his lips to mine.

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Return! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO! What could it be? We'll see in the next and final chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12 : End

**Return - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 12**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

~Three Months Later~

Things have been difficult since Laurence died. One week after, we had a big argument about who should be the new Head Guard. Vylad even suggested Garroth, since he was head guard in Phoenix Drop, but he refused, saying he had just come back and didn't feel he was fit to serve that high of a rank. We all ended up deciding on Katelyn, who gladly took the promotion. We have had everyone on high alert, even with Zenix gone, Shadow Knights still lurked, looking to seek revenge for their lord. But everything was calm after that, so I took some time almost daily to visit the small grave sight we set up for Laurance. Two weeks later, after multiple accounts of being caught kissing, Garroth told me of his feelings, again, under better circumstance than rushing while fighting Zane. It has been about 5 weeks since we started dating. Lilith has really taken a liking to him, and Celeste won't leave him alone. He always gets suckered into petting her when she starts whimpering. The scene always puts a smile on my face. Now, today, I was sitting on the couch, petting Celeste and watching Lilith when Garroth walked in. "Good morning, Lord Aphmau." He smiles. I sighed playfully at the name. He always called me that, even though we were dating. It always reminded me of the days back when I was Lord of Phoenix Drop. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek. Lilith squealed. "Ew!" She laughed and ran into another room, taking her toys with her. I smiled and Garroth chuckled and pulled back. A knock on the door brought him away from me. Katelyn stood at the doorway. "Oh, hey Garroth. Is now a bad time?" She asked. "No, what do you need?" I said. "Aaron and I just wanted to start training a little early today." I had completely forgotten. Aaron and Katelyn had been training Celeste to be a guard dog. "If you can get her off the couch!" I laughed. Celeste was stretched out, taking up half the couch, her head on my lap. She yawned and her tail starting wagging her when she saw Katelyn. Aaron came up behind her. "Hey Aaron." I said. He nodded and Celeste leapt off the couch, running and sitting in front of Aaron. "Well that was easy." Katelyn chuckled. I laughed. Celeste probably liked Aaron more than me, which was fine, it was just funny to watch. He stroked her head and she reached her muzzle up to lick his hand. "Well, we'll get going." Katelyn said, pulling Aaron along with her. "See ya." I said. Before we could close the door, we heard a cry that was unmistakably Travis. He was probably trying to flirt with Lucinda again. Garroth laughed and shut the door. "Was he always like that?" He asked. I nodded, giggling. I decided to see if I could make him jealous. "Yeah, when we first met, he almost tricked me into kissing him. It nearly worked, if not for Laurance." I saw his stare, surprise and the slightest hint of envy. "Well, I owe Laurence my thanks for that." He muttered. "Don't worry. He left me alone after he met Katelyn, and then Lucinda. Those two can't get him off their backs." I laughed. He still looked unsure, so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He seemed a little surprised, he still gets nervous whenever I kiss him. "I love you." I say, pulling back from him just enough to speak. He pushes back into me, wrapping his arms around my back. I placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck. I could feel him starting to tremble, so I pulled back and stared into his eyes. He was blushing a little, his hands shaking just enough for me to notice. I giggle, holding his hand in mine. "Your so cute." I teased. He blushed a little more, his cheeks coloring a bright pink. He had never gotten over his shyness, and I hoped he never would. I loved it. His blue eyes brimmed with different emotions; love, desire, nervousness, and some I couldn't put to words. He finally pulled back from me, smiling. "I'm going to patrol the wall, it was my day to do it. Maybe I'll check if Travis is ok as well." He laughed. I smiled, watching him leave. So much has happened since Garroth came back. We defeated Zenix, trapped Zane, and lost a friend. It wasn't the perfect _**Return**_ , but I wouldn't have it end any other way.

 ** _The End_**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _I hope you all enjoyed Return! This was just a short chapter to tell what happened after Zenix was gone. I this was the end of the story -; Sorry. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it as well. Maybe sometime in the future I'll do a short special of Return, but we'll see! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
